What He Didn't Realize
by Searching-For-My-Reason
Summary: Months pass by, as Kagome is slowly being destroyed. Ever since her soul had been split in order to sustain Kikyo, something vital had been missing. Kagome made sure to reassure everyone, but would Inuyasha realize the truth in time?


-1Title: "What he didn't realize."

Character Pairings: Inu/Kag

Warnings: None. (Not really anyway. I 3 Fluff. ;3)

Summary: Months pass by, as Kagome is slowly being destroyed. Ever since her soul had been split in order to sustain Kikyo, something vital had been missing. Kagome made sure to reassure Shippo, Inuyasha and her other new friends that she was fine, but in all reality she was dying and Inuyasha didn't even notice… would he notice in time?

Beginning A/N: Uhm.. Yeah. Been a while. I'm still kinda new here. / Okay, so I'll admit it.. At first I only joined to read. But I'm starting! I have a couple of stories! The internet distracts me from writing my own. v.v I've also adopted a new way of thinking when it comes to this.. Thanks to a friend. One-shots only, I don't have the motivation, time, nor the consistency of thought to continue on in a specific story. x.x Which probably means.. I'm deleting "My Heart's Shadow." Not many will miss it so, I should be safe. Oh, and if you couldn't tell by now. I suck at summary's. ((Ish also a big fan of faces. ))

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Blah, Blah, Etc.

Kagome watched helplessly as Kikyo walked away from her, every step increasing the hole burning in her chest. She gasped for breath that didn't seem to want to come, her heart pounded so loud she could hear it. The sound was surrounding her, making it feel as if her ears were bleeding. It was the same every night, every time her tired eyes would close, she would remember. Remember that day.. Just another day brought forth from her meeting with Inuyasha to change her life.

..It had started out like every other day with Inu and Shippo. They would awake to the moody Hanyou's complaining that they were on a journey and couldn't afford to waste precious time on extra sleep. However needed it might have been for the other, less powerful members of their trio. Then after the morning argument between Inuyasha and Kagome they would eventually start to move until they either came upon a demon holding a shard that just happened to be attacking an innocent village. Or they would discover a new, more powerful enemy.

That day, it was the latter. But at the time, none of them knew exactly how great of an impact this next enemy would hold for them. Kagome did however, have a feeling. When Inuyasha's sensitive nose picked up the scent of Kaeda's blood in the air. Her bad feeling intensified. It felt like she was on the edge of a precipice, that if she fell in she wouldn't be the same. But if she managed to stay away from this impending doom, someone would still suffer.

After they found and picked up the injured Kaeda, things continued to go down hill. Kagome, as usual, was captured. But this time it was no mere demon after the shards. It was the bitter witch Urusue, and she was after the young Miko's soul…

If that wasn't bad enough, she wanted it in order to restore Kikyo, Inuyasha's former love, to the living. With the small fact that she would be un-living. Cursed to walk in her make of grave-dirt, clay, and human bones, feeding off of the souls of the dead in order to sustain herself. By this time Kagome had already begun falling in love with Inuyasha. Whether or not she realized this at the time would remain a mystery.

After cruelly kidnapped, Kagome was put in a tub of an herbal concoction that began to slowly suck the soul from her body. Luckily for the girl her spirit, along with the shards hanging around her neck, was strong enough to fight off the invasion. That was, until Inuyasha arrived. He had known from Kaeda's words that Urusue had stolen Kikyo's remains in order to resurrect the fallen Priestess. In his amazement at seeing Kikyo, he was dazed and distracted, her name falling from his lips unbidden. And at that precise moment, Kagome could no longer hold on. Her soul was called from within herself by Inuyasha and placed into the model of Kikyo.

Whatever took place for the next few minutes after the soul left her, she was unsure of. Nothing more than a pile of un-living flesh, Kagome was left laying in Kaeda's lap. The reunion of the stubborn, silver-haired half demon and the hateful, embittered Kikyo was not pleasant. Each thought the other had betrayed them, though it was unclear how that could happen, Kikyo still clung to her thoughts and attacked the confused Inu-Hanyou.

Though a part of him had been expecting it, he still screamed out in pain and rage. The sound awaking some lingering part of Kagome, which was enough to begin to call her soul back to it's rightful body. With a rejuvenating breath the Miko reclaimed her life and.. Most.. Of her soul. A part of it stayed with Kikyo, fusing with her lust for revenge and pure hatred of Inuyasha, she stayed 'alive.

Inuyasha had tried to go after her as she ran, trying to understand how they had begun 50 years ago as friends, and sweethearts to enemies. He originally wanted her to give her stolen piece of Kagome's soul back to the girl, but Kikyo soon brought a hard fact to his eyes. Kikyo giving Kagome's soul back, would mean she would once again die. And though Inuyasha already knew Kikyo was not truly alive, and he already witnessed Kikyo's contempt for him, he still did not want to lose her. Just as she clung to her hatred, he clung to his first love.

Meanwhile Kagome was fighting a battle of her own. Facing this new pain devouring her, all the while hiding it from Kaeda and Shippo. Also readying herself to hide it from Inuyasha. She knew he would be feeling confused, and probably in pain as well. Plus.. It wasn't as if he would care too deeply that she was being destroyed. Though at the time she thought it nothing more than a side effect of losing her soul for those few moments, if a little discomfort on her part meant Inuyasha could see his old Love, and his old Love could know new life. Kagome could never bring herself to believe that he would chose her over Kikyo.

That was undoubtedly the beginning of the triangle between the three. Kikyo had quickly adapted to tricking the love-pained Inuyasha, drawing him from Kagome and trapping him and his companion in a fight. One neither would ever be able to win as long as she still strayed on the plain of the living.

Those first few days of heart-ache were months ago, and Kagome wasn't getting any better. What she had thought to be a side-effect surely wasn't. The pain, the hole, only grew. The dull throbbing that had started back then had now grown into a searing wound that wouldn't seem to heal. Yet she still managed to keep this from Inuyasha. The others however, Shippo, Kaeda, and the newer Miroku and Sango could only watched as Kagome fell apart.

It was beginning to become obvious. Her eyes no longer held their energy and sheen. She couldn't keep food nor drink down, and her sleep was wracked with nightmares. Miroku and Kaeda both noticed through their spiritual knowledge how every day brought Kagome closer and closer to imminent death. While Shippo and Sango just noticed her descent through family bonds they had forged with the kind, strong-willed girl. None of them could do anything to help her however. They did not have the power needed to do what was called for to save her.

The last to notice anything, as always, was Inuyasha. Trapped within his own heart and mind over the situation he seemed to be stuck with. His first love, the first woman to ever show him kindness no matter how clouded it may have been, and his new love, the girl who saved him, and accepted him in ways, Kikyo herself couldn't. To others the choice may have been easy, but to him even old loyalties stayed important. And with the added guilt of him thinking it to be his fault Kikyo was even dead in the first place allowed her to keep stringing him along. All her plans seeming to come together.

Then again, there's always one fateful flaw in every plan. Kikyo did not count on Inuyasha's curiosity to make him realize everything…

One night, when the nightmares became too much for the weakened teenager, Kagome stood shakily from her spot on the ground and stumbled away from camp. She had hoped silently as she crept away from her friends that no-one had heard her. She knew her time was nearing an end, she may survive the night. But it was becoming unclear how many more nights she would have.

When she reached the edge of the encampment she began to run. At first it was just an attempt to get away from earshot of her friends, but after a few moments her reason became unclear to her. It seemed as if she was being chased, by what she had no clue. Then it came to her, she wasn't being chased, she was subconsciously chasing after something. Something that was quickly becoming unreachable.. The only thing that could save her now.. The missing piece of her soul.. The piece that Kikyo held onto with everything that she was.. The piece that Inuyasha allowed Kikyo to keep in his unreasonable need to keep her 'alive.

Kagome's heavy, blind footfalls created enough noise for Inuyasha's dog ears to pick up the crashing sound of brush and snapping of twigs that stood in her rushed way.

With a growl he was up and after her. Following her by her scent and the trail she conveniently and unknowingly left for him. Soon the salty smell of tears, sweat and fear assaulted his nose, and his speed picked up drastically. He didn't know what was happening but he knew he had to save her. His heart screamed at him that he would do anything to save her. Though it didn't occur to him, just what he would have to do in order to save the beauty from the future that had helped and healed him countless times.

When he finally neared the spot where Kagome had collapsed another, more disgusting smell became obvious. The pain inside Kagome had climaxed until she became physically ill, and she had thrown up what little lay in her stomach. She lay prone in the dirt, gravel, and plants that make up the forest floor. He dropped to his knees beside her and pulled her onto her back. A gasp finding its way from his throat as he noted the pale, ghostly pallor of her once gently tanned skin. Next to catch his eyes was the feverish flutter of her eyelashes that matched the heat radiating from her.

He wondered silently how he had not noticed how bad she was hurting. The girl he thought to be his best friend, the one that had wormed her way into his cracked heart, was dieing. And he was too wrapped up in his past to notice. The said cracked heart broke even more as she shuddered in his arms. Tears pouring once more from her eyes as she awakened some what.

"K-Kagome?" His voice was rough with emotion, a single tear finding its way from his golden eyes to fall down his cheek.

Her own eyes opened at her name spoken in his all too familiar voice. She was surprised however, to note the sadness in his tone and the tear that fell from his face to splash against her throat. After a few attempts to speak She finally found the words her sore throat refused to voice. "Inuyasha.. What are you doing out here…?"

"I came to find you.. Kagome.. I'm so sorry.. I'm so sorry." He hung his head in shame, his untamable mane of hair falling to hide his guilt filled gaze from her own.

Kagome smiled sorrowfully and lifted a shaking hand to tuck some of the soft silver back against his shoulder. "Shh.. Don't be sorry. Maybe.. Maybe this is for the best.."

His head snapped up as denial and fear now dominated his golden orbs. "What are you talking about! Don't be stupid Kagome! I need you here.. What can I do? What can I do to help you?"

She ran her tongue along her cracked lips uncertainty and insecurity only two of the many emotions that were reeking havoc on her dulled senses. The hole in her chest pulsed painfully and her temperature rose again. Her mind having trouble to keep up with the conversation, causing her words to come rushed, and panicked. "Inuyasha! It's gone! Something's missing.. It hurts Inuyasha.. It hurts so much."

Anything more she had to say was cut off by sobs that were enough to shake her body in his arms. Silently he stood, her frail form cradled to his chest as he solemnly made his way back to the camp they shared with their friends.

..They didn't make it there. Out of nowhere an arrow came flying, barely missing Inuyasha and Kagome. It was unclear exactly who it was meant for, and as it flew by it glowed bright blue. Spiritual energy that could have only been created by one person, and one person alone.

If she could even be called a person. Seconds later Kikyo stepped from where she had been concealed by a few trees. "Inuyasha.. I see you have brought the rest of my soul to me."

Her cold voice made him flinch, hadn't he noticed that before? The pure ice, the pure rage she held for him? Or was he truly that blind?  
"…Kikyo. You can't have her. You can't have her soul."

Anger flared up into the dark depths of her eyes and instantly an arrow was poised in her bow. "You will give it to me!"

Then she became eerily calm, her bow dropping to the ground beside her. She forced her voice to become soft, a mockery of what it used to be. Back when she was alive, and Inuyasha was completely in love with her. "Inuyasha.. What do you mean? You must know that the only way I can live now is if I have her soul. She is but a copy of me, she has served her purpose. Now she must die for me, for us. So that we can be together once again. Isn't that what you want?"

Inuyasha became helpless again to the dead woman before him. The one that once held his heart in her cold hands. A cry of pain from the young, warm, girl in his arms brought him back just in time to see a few of Kikyo's soul collectors coming up behind them. No doubt ready to pull them both to the ground and hold them there for Kikyo.

"No! That ain't what I want!" His voice softened some. "T-that's what I used to want.. That's just what you made me think I wanted now. You tricked me Kikyo, you lied to me. And your trying to kill Kagome. For that I will never forgive you…"

Once again his voice gained strength and determination. "Kagome will not be the one to die here, you will. You will give back the piece of soul you've been keeping from her. You knew this would happen! You knew she couldn't survive without it! This is all your fault."

Before Kikyo could speak again he set Kagome aside, taking off his Fire-Rat to lay across her. Knowing it would protect her from Kikyo's soul collectors. Slowly he began to walk towards the dead Priestess. Her cold eyes closing tightly as she readied herself for his attack. But it didn't come.

She knew that without her bow and with the small amount of souls she had taken lately she could not fight him. Once more she would die bitter. Angrily she prepared herself for the pain Tetsuaiga through her, or maybe his claws tearing into her. However she was indeed unprepared for his arms to wrap around her and pull her to his chest.

Gasping Kikyo opened her eyes, looking alarmed at what she could see of him. From Kagome's spot feet away her brown eyes opened. And the sight of Kikyo once again wrapped in Inuyasha's arms broke her already shattered heart further. But the feeling didn't last long, it was soon replaced by cold fear. A fear of which she had never known. Kikyo's pale lips had turned to a smirk, and from under her sleeve she produced a long silver blade. But before Kagome could cry out to Inuyasha, she saw his shoulder's stiffen momentarily before they relaxed in a pained sigh. He whispered sadly, though it was loud enough for both Kikyo and Kagome to hear.

"…I just had to be sure.. Just had to realize just how far gone you are. You have changed. But not much, and that's what hurts the most. Even when you were alive you were still cold, still could never accept me. Though I never thought this was how we would end, I really thought I loved you… And maybe.. I did. But it wasn't near the love I feel for Kagome. It could never near that.." Through his soft speech Kikyo had stood frozen, Inuyasha had saw her newest betrayal coming. Not only from his suspicions but from the reflection on the blades of her arrows still lay on the ground.

Kikyo again gained composure and moved to strike her killing blow. But the blade fell from her hands only seconds before her truly lifeless body fell to the ground. A few drips off ashy blood fell from two of his sharp claws. He had hit her in the back of the neck, just hard and deep enough that he could kill her without too much of a mess.

For the longest time he stood there, staring at the body before him. At one time, she had meant a lot to him. But lately they were only held together by a few deceptive ties she had created to betray him. He stared until the body disintegrated to the dust and dirt it was and the final piece of Kagome's soul floated too her with purpose.

The piece she had been missing, the very one that had been destroying her all that time entered her body at last. Then with a small love filled smile she lost consciousness. Exhaustion taking over to begin the long healing process.

Inuyasha made his way to her, gently scooping her into his arms. A few relieved tears fell, to this time splash across the smooth unbroken skin of her peacefully sleeping face.

He would take her back to their camp, and he would wait for her to awake. When she did.. He would be sure to beg her forgiveness. Even though Kagome would assure him he had nothing to be forgiven for. That it was only to be expected that he not want to harm his first love. But he wanted to be sure.. Be sure that she would never leave him. Because after everything that had happened, he had learned quite a few new things. And he planned to use those lessons to make Kagome know of his love for her. And how he would never allow her to be hurt the way she had been. That she would always be his one and only till the end, no matter what.

A/N: Eh. So, tired. I just wrote all of this in about 2 hours. And, before any of you inform me of this. Yeah, I have no clue how to spell the witches name that brought back Kikyo. I kinda got this idea while watching Inuyasha. And how I realized that without a part of your soul, wouldn't you feel it!?


End file.
